Another One?
by kobuntan
Summary: "You need to make time for your family no matter what happens in your life." ― Matthew Quick


It was dark outside and half-moon was hidden behind dark clouds. The only light in the room was from the flickering candles. Erwin was sitting behind his old wooden desk, signing documents, looking tired and drained. The coffee she brought him a while ago was still steaming. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nose and her lips curved into a small smile. She was gazing at him fondly when a yawn escaped her lips. The sensation of wanting to fall asleep was even stronger now. He met her eyes, and slowly smiled.

"Finally getting sleepy?"

"No." She shook her head. Another yawn escaped her lips and Erwin chuckled. "Yes." She admitted reluctantly.

"Go and have some rest. I will join you later."

She shook her head slowly. "No. I want to stay, with you." Erwin wanted to ask her once again to go to bed and have a proper rest, but by now he knew the argument was pointless. It was futile to argue with her, to object.

"Alright." He said as he picked up the pen again and continued to fill the papers.

She was sitting in an arm-chair, her eyes closed; she was listening to the sound of never ending turning papers, clinking glass and a familiar scratching sound of a pen nib. It was comforting to listen to the sound of Erwin's pen scratching across the paper; a year ago, it would annoy her to no end. Erwin used to spend more time in his office than with her and their new born son.

Suddenly there was a thunderclap and the first drops of rain started falling, drumming on the roof. The wooden chair creaked beneath her as she made herself comfortable. She tugged her woollen sweater closer and her breaths became slower and deeper, her blue eyes felt heavier and heavier. The sounds of the storm lulled her into relaxing sleep.

He spent the next hour signing paper after paper, until his arm was slowly giving out. Tired as he was, the sound of the rain was making him even more sleepy. He took a long sip of his coffee, while he was looking at his wife over the top of the mug. He stood up slowly and stretched. His beloved was deeply and peacefully asleep, Erwin moved closer to her in silence and collected her in his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and she whimpered in her sleep. "No," she murmured, barely able to move her lips.

"It's me." He pressed his lips against her brown loose hair and whispered. "Sleep."

She brought her lips close to his neck, and cooed, "No. I want to stay with you. Let me."

He swallowed, looking down at her face the man slightly tensed and his grip tightened around her. With a sigh he said firmly, "You are barely keeping your eyes open. No." Erwin refused to let her win. She winced at his words but didn't reply; only her arms firmed around his neck, refusing to back down as well. It was no use and he could feel a headache coming on.

At the moment, it didn't take much to convince him. For the first time in his life, he gave up. He was too worn out to have a fight with her. As Erwin heaved a heavy sigh, he walked back to his desk and sat back in his arm-chair with his wife on his lap. He moved the mug further from his papers, worried they might get stained and his work would go in vain.

She smiles up at him lovingly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I will not distract you, promise." That he did not believe, she was a walking distraction to him. His blue eyes found hers once again and his lips curved into a smile of defeat. This rainy night, he would allow himself to spend some precious time with her.

"You already are, love." She pouted her mouth at him. Erwin chuckled at her action as he moved the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. "Forgiven." The young woman gave him a weak smile as he rubbed her arm caringly.

She laid her cheek against his shoulder, planting a kiss on the fabric of his shirt as she moved her hand to his chest and curled up against him. Absentmindedly, he kept rubbing her back as he picked up the pen and continued filling and signing the papers. As she began dozing off again into a peaceful sleep, she could hear as the rain pelted down, hitting the window aggressively.

Piles of folders and papers were set in two halves on each side of the desk. Now only an ankle high mound of paper remained piled up next to his chair. He rubbed his eyes vigorously to get rid of the sleep. Erwin picked up his mug of coffee and drank it. The last drops were cold by the time he gulped them. Erwin looked out of the window, and he figured that today he won't leave his house in his shirt only. The woman in his arms hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck, murmuring incoherent words into his skin.

Looking down at her sleeping figure lying in his arms, he spotted a thread of saliva dribbled out her open mouth, down her chin on his shirt. As he chuckled he wiped the saliva off her chin. She felt someone touch her face, slowly, she moved and opened her eyes. "Erwin?" Two pair of bright blue eyes were gazing at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Slept well?" He asked.

"Yes, pretty well. You're softer than you look."

"Really?" Erwin arched his thick eyebrow. "Ah, makes sense. That's why you drooled on me, I see."

"What!" She gasped in disbelief. "I did not!" She saw the wet stain on his shirt and gave a bashful smile. "Sorry."

Erwin chuckled quietly, leaned closer, and whispered, "I heard you snoring, too." She looked at him in shock. He was enjoying it. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the glimmer of mischief in his bright blue eyes. She playfully struggled against him and when he released her from his embrace, she just sat quietly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath she said, "It's so rare for you to spend time with me like this, or with our son." She said sadly. "Even though you didn't finish all of your work as you wanted to." Then she looked at the pile of papers that lay waiting on the floor. He was about to say something but when he felt her head back on his shoulder he decided to stay quiet. Erwin decided it was time for him to spend more time with his family than his damned papers that could wait a day or two.

"Speaking of our son, he is rather quiet tonight." She noted.

"He takes after me it seems."

"For the record, I was a quiet child as well!" She protested as she looked at him.

"That is hard to believe." Erwin scoffed and chuckled.

She nudged him playfully with her hand on the chest and rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Speaking of children, I was always wondering what kind of child you were."

"I was... quiet, a very quiet but intelligent child." His previously playful tone turned serious. He gazed down at her and smiled. She waited for him to say more but he stayed quiet. She realised speaking of his childhood would make him no good.

"Why am I not surprised. Our son already takes after you in some things it seems," she clapped her hands in excitement as she looked at him. "Erwin! We are probably raising a genius!"

He laughed, delighted with her answer. "You might be right."

He gripped her jaw softly and angled it to his. Erwin leaned in slowly and she held her breath. She closed her eyes as he leaned over and pressed his mouth softly against hers. A sigh escaped her lips at the first contact of their lips; she ran her palm across the back of his neck, winding her fingers tightly in his blonde hair. The kisses grew more passionate of changing intensity and face positions. She relaxed into him as his other arm snuck behind her, gathering her against him. Neither of them wished to be the first to pull away, but at last she drew slowly back enough to take a deep, unsteady breath. Erwin sighed in disappointment at the separation. Both of them were breathing heavily as they gazed at one another. As she smiled at him tremulously, he leaned for another kiss while she softly caressed his nape.

"So are you implying what I think you are?"

Erwin simply kissed her again, and put a trail of delicate kisses from her lips, across her cheek, and down the curve of her neck into the hollow of her shoulder. She tilted her head, shivering when he kissed her throat, his breath felt warm on her skin.

"Tell me." He nipped the side of her neck. Another shudder and a moan escaped her lips. "I always wanted a little girl, running around," he planted yet another kiss on her neck, "demanding my attention." Erwin captured her face in his hands; he studied her face for a moment, and then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Erwin." He pressed his forehead against hers. "How do you know it will be a girl?"

"I don't." Their lips connected and the work was long forgotten.


End file.
